Save Me
by Alonely Setoguchi Shie
Summary: Ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berparut yang mengerikan itu. Gadis itu berpesan: "Lindungilah dia. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jangan membuat dia kecewa. Karena dia adalah... masa lalumu." Jika tidak dilaksanakan maka ancaman mati berlaku untuknya. Tentu saja ia kaget. Gadis itu tidak bermain- main dengannya. Masa lalu?
1. Chapter 1: Kita Bukan Saudara!

**Genre: **Romance, family, fantasi, horror, friendship

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning: **OOC, OC, aneh, kurang mendalam, membuat ilfeel, kurang mendeskripsi

**Rate: **T semu K+

**Pairing: **Sensodain (?) maksudnya SasoDei

**Note: **Jangan salahkan sayah jika anda mengalami ilfeel pada FC anda. Sayah hanya mengikuti apa yang terimajinasikan- terinspirasi pada sebuah foto.

**Summary: ** Ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berparut yang menyeramkan itu. Gadis itu berpesan;" Lindungilah dia. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jangan membuat dia kecewa. Karena dia adalah….. masa lalumu. " Jika tidak dilaksanakan maka ancaman mati berlaku untuknya. Tentu saja ia kaget. Gadis itu tidak bermain- main dengannya. Masa lalu? Apa ia pernah hidup di masa lampau, masa dimana permusuhan dan kejahatan berusaha meleburkan manusia? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat itu. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan gadis yang kini menginjak rumahnya?

Kau sudah lupa aku?

**For: **Sensodain/ Sasodei lovers

**RnR!**

Dei: 10 tahun

Sasori: 11 tahun

**Save Me**

**Chapter 1: Kita bukan saudara!**

" Perkenalkan, ini Dei.. Dia anak yatim piatu. Aku menemukannya di depan panti asuhan. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin masuk ke panti itu. Di depan panti ada beberapa anak yang mengusirnya. Padahal dia hanya berdiri di depan gerbang panti. Ng… Dei, perkenalkan ini Sasori, mulai sekarang kalian adalah saudara, " ucap Ibu Sasori, memperkenalkan Sasori dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menggenggam seekor burung merpati mungil ditangan kecilnya.

" Sa….saudara? " sahut Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ibunya mengangguk. " Untuk sementara atau mungkin selamanya dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Jadi, kalian harus akrab. " Ibunya menatap arlojinya sekilas dan langsung berdiri, sedikit panik.

" Oh, aku sudah terlambat masuk kerja! Sasori, antarkan dia ke kamar kosong yang ada di lantai atas! Juga tolong bawa tasnya sekalian. "

" Tap…tapi….."

" Aku akan menghadiri ketenaran kalian, jaaa… " Ibunya pergi begitu saja setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada anak- anak tirinya.

" Tapi…" Terlambat untuk berucap, Sasori hanya mendengus pasrah. Ia berdiri dan dengan terpaksa, ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang dari tadi hanya menonton- duduk di sofa.

" Kau, memelihara burung itu ? " tunjuk Sasori pada seeko r burung merpati, dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Dei menggeleng. " aku menemukannya di halaman depan rumahmu sewaktu datang ke sini. Dia terluka. Sayapnya hampir robek. " Ia memperlihatkannya dengan membeberkan sayap burung mungil itu.

" Kenapa kau membawanya kemari? " Tanya Sasori dengan raut wajah yang masih tetap dingin.

" Karena kupikir iniu adalah hewan peliharaanmu, jadi kubawa saja, " jawab Dei sedikit antusias. Ia tersenyum.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. Burung adalah hewan yang dibencinya. 1 dari spesies beberapa unggas, hanya burunglah hewan yang paling di bencinya. Hewan yang selalu mengotori kaca jendelanya dan membuang kotoran secara sembarangan, bahkan sambil terbang ini, telah memnbuatnya bergerak menjauh untuk tidak mendekati hewan yang bernama burung. Dan sekarang mahluk itu berada di hadapanya.

" Itu bukan peliharaanku. Lagipula siapa yang mau memelihara mahluk menjijikan itu. Buang ! " perintah Sasori setelah sebelumnya menggerutu mengenai ketidaksukaanya pada burung.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Dei kaget, tak rela membuang mahluk tak berdosa ini.

" Buang ! Kalau kusuruh buang ya buang! Kau mau terkena penyakit flu burung karena memelihara unggas itu !?" seru Sasori, menatap jijik burung yang masih di genggam Dei dengan kedua tangannya, memeluk unggas yang kesakitan itu.

" Kena….."

" Buang !" Kali ini rasa tidak sabar dan amarahnya membuatnya tak sengaja membentak gadis polos yang –menurutnya – keras kepala ini.

" Huh, memangnya kau ini siapa ? Kau 'kan juga anak tiri disini ! " gerutu Dei. Ia berdiri.

Sasori terbelalak. Darimana dia tahu ? ia memang anak tiri juga. Tapi, ibu tirinya itu sudah berjanji, 'tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun kalau dirinya adalah anak tiri.' Apa janji yang sudah dipegangnya dari dulu ini terlanggar oleh ibu tirinya sendiri ?

" Kau sudah lupa aku ? Ini aku…"

" Cepat buang ! Atau kuusir kau dari rumah ini ! " bentak Sasori, menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

" Dengarkan aku dulu….."

" BUANG ! " Kali ini emosi Sasori semakin menjadi, begitu banyak alasan Dei untuk mencegah perginya unggas itu.

" Huh, " Dei mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan untuk membuang mahluk tak bersalah ini.

Sasori hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anggota baru yang katanya akan menjadi saudaranya. Saudara ? Kalau soal itu, ia merasa…..

Sasori memungut tas dorong yang tergeletak disamping sofa- tempat gadis tadi duduk. Ada sesuatu yang aneh antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Ia merasa mengenalnya. Tapi dimana dan…..siapa?

" Oi, lama sekali, " sahut Sasori datar dan sedikit tajam. " Menguburnya ?"

" Cepat atau kutinggalkan kau ! "

" A…aku sudah datang. " Dei sedikit berlari kecil saat akan kembali ke dalam rumah dan berhadapan dengan Sasori. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasori, ditambah tampilan pakaian yang ia kenakan, berlengan panjang yang kebesaran berwarna putih, membuatnya semakin _cute._

Namun rupanya Sasori tidak peduli. Ia berbalik. " Ayo, " ajaknya, kemudian melangkah- menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu pada Dei.

Senyum itu. Ia tidak pernah menerima senyuman seperti itu kecuali dari ibu tirinya saat mulai memperkenalkan diri. Oh, kenapa rasanya ia ingin melihatnya lagi, sekali lagi !

" Kau benar- benar sudah lupa aku ? " Lagi- lagi Dei bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Sasori tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sikap dirinya yang terkesan cuek pada siapapun, membuatnya merasa semua persoalan menjadi tidak penting.

" Kau tidak kenal aku ? " Kau yakin ? " Tanya Dei lagi tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Sasori. Nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa.

Sasori gemas pada gadis yang mengekornya dari belakang ini. Siapa yang tidak kesal, jika dari tadi pertanyaannya mengenai itu !

" Tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa kau! Kau baru saja aku kenal, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti ! "seru Sasori yang terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan. Namun ia tetap saja tak ingin menoleh kebelakang untuk memandang gadis ini.

Dei tampak kecewa. Tatapannya menjadi sendu, hal yang tidak diketahui Sasori. Ia melontarkan pandangannya ke jalanan tangga yang kini sedang mereka pijak. " Yah, mungkin bukan saatnya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu, aku yakin itu, " katanya setengah berbisik. Beraura suram.

" Kau tak perlu membuat kesan suram seperti itu, " komentar Sasori, saat mencapai ujung atas tangga. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasa akan sampai menuju kamar yang dituju. Yang berada di ujung lorong.

" Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini, " kali ini Dei yang berkomentar mengenai kelakuan Sasori yang sempat membuatnya mengikuti Bradley agar tidak ketinggalan dan salah arah.

" Ini kamarmu, " kata Sasori singkat, membukakan pintu kamar.

" Kotor sekali, " komentar Dei, memandangi kamar yang dihiasi oleh jaring- jaring laba- laba. Ranjang yang tertutupi oleh debu, lantai yang kotor dan basah. Ditambah dengan kecoa yang berlari kesana kemari, berusaha bersembunyi dari manusia. Membuat siapapun pasti menolak untuk membersihkan kamar using ini.

" Bersihkan sendiri. Untuk sapu, kemoceng dan alat- alat lainnya kau ambil saja dilantai bawah. " Sasori memberikan penjelasan sambil memberikan tas dorong sedang itu. Dei menoleh kearah Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Kau tak berminat membantuku ? " Tanya Dei hati- hati, menerima tas dorong itu dengan cepat. Namun yang ditanya malah pergi tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

" Cih, dasar bodoh ! " umpat Dei yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Sasori. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. " Jangan khawatir, dia sudah pergi. Aku akan merawat luka sayapmu sesudah aku membereskan kamar ini, " ia berbicara pada burung merpati mungil yang seharusnya dibuang itu. Ia sungguh tidak tega membiarkan mahluk kecil ini terkapar ditanah jika harus dibuang. Jadi, ia masukkan saja burung itu ke saku bajunya ketika sedang berada diluar.

.

.

Usai membersihkan kamar, ia akan merawat luka disayap burung itu setelah sebelumnya membuat sangkar untuk menempatkan burung itu selama ia pergi mencari kotak P3K.

" Kau diam dulu disini, aku akan menanyakan pada **bocah **tadi dimana dia menyimpan kotak P3K, " pesan Dei sebelum pergi.

Ia sudah sampai dilantai bawah. Mencari Sasori adalah hal yang rumit dan sudah menjadi teka- teki di depan matanya. Rumah yang terlalu besar membuatnya kebingungan untuk mencari 1 orang.

" Hei, kau dimana! " teriak Dei, mulai melangkah, mencari Sasori ke sekitar ruangan- ruangan yang belum dikenalnya. Ia tidak suka rumah yang besar- yang hanya ditempati oleh 3 orang saja. Ia lebih menyukai rumah yang sederhana dan hangat. Tidak seperti rumah sunyi yang kehabisan suara- suara, yang sekarang diinjaknya kini!

Ia hampir menyerah saat harus kembali menaiki tangga- kelantai atas saat dirasanya lantai bawah ini tak ada orang sama sekali selain dirinya. Dengan terpaksa, ia menaiki tangga panjang itu dengan malas, upaya menemui Sasori demi peliharaan barunya memang harus diterapkan guna hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang burung. Geh, kalau saja dari tadi Bradley ikut prihatin dan segera mengobati hewan malang itu. Hmm…itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lelaki cuek yang sebaya dengannya itu tentu tidak akan peduli pada mahluk hidup, begitu piker Dei. Buktinya, orang itu menyuruhnya untuk membuang seekor burung. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya hati. Pertama bertemu dan berdialog singkat dengannya pun sudah membuatnya kesal saja. Marah – marah tidak jelas seperti tadi, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Terpaksa ia harus maklumi itu, jika mau tinggal disini. Tak ada kasih saying, bukan jadi masalah untuknya. Ia hanya ingin kasih saying itu diberikan oleh seseorang yang ada di masa lalunya. Ah, andai saja 'orang' itu sekarang berada disampingnya…

Ia sudah sampai dilantai atas. Tempat ini terlihat begitu terang dibanding ruangan lainnya yang biasa- biasa saja. Ini…..tempat apa? Ruangan ini begitu kosong, dan hanya kaca besarlah yang menghiasi tempat ini. Lantai kayunya bersih. Ruangan yang sederhana, tapi untuk apa dibiarkan kosong begini?

Hanya 1 jalur dari ruangan ini.

Penasaran, ia berjalan agar muncul diruangan yang ditujunya. Rumah baru yang ditempatinya kini aneh sekali. Rumah besar yang hanya dihias dibeberapa tempat saja. Aneh sekali. Semula ia berpikir rumah ini pasti dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Hh ….

Yang ini begitu berbeda. Ruangan ini, jauh lebih luas dan terang. Kacanya yang begitu luas dan hampir saja menghabiskan tembok. Tidak hanya itu. Ruangan ini juga dihiasi oleh beberapa sofa, meja kecil, karpet kecil yang terhampar- yang terinjak kaki meja. Meskipun hiasannya sedikit dibanding dengan ruang tamu ataupun kamarnya, tapi tempat ini….. ia merasa….

Udara disini dingin dan segar. Selain itu, ia merasa nyaman disini.

Ruangan ini terasa lengkap karena seseorang yang dicarinya sedang mematung didekat- menghadap jendela disana. Tanpa banyak berdiam diri lagi, ia mendekati orang itu.

" Hei, " panggilnya, bermaksud mengejutkan Sasori, namun rupanya, Sasori dengan tatapan dinginnya menoleh dengan tenang kearahnya.

" Apa? " Tanya Sasori dingin.

" Ng….." Dei lupa tujuan awalnya mencari Sasori . " Kau disini, sedang apa? "

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca. " Tidak ada, " jawabnya singkat. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

Dei ikut melihat keluar kaca itu.

" Waw, dibelakang rumah ini ada hutan, ya, " sahut Dei kagum. Hutan ini sepertinya luas. Pepohonan menjulang tinggi sehingga yang terlihat hampir batangnya saja. Dedaunan yang lebat dan hijau. Namun sinar dari celah pepohonan tidak membuat tempat ini gelap.

Ia hampir saja menempelkan tangannya dikaca besar itu –untuk melihat lebih dekat- kalau saja Sasori tidak menariknya. " Kau tidak boleh mengotori kaca ini, " perintah Sasori bak pengawal dari kerajaan.

Terpaksa, Dei mundur dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasori.

" Bisa kita kesana? " tunjuk Dei pada hutan itu. Ia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat dan nyata.

" Nanti, " jawab Sasori singkat.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Dei untuk mengecek. Matanya membulat dan bersinar. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi geriginya yang kecil dan rapi.

" Mungkin, " kata Sasori, melirik kearah Dei yang masih saja menyimpan harapan.

" Yah…." Dei tampak kecewa. Padahal ia sangat ingin pergi ke hutan itu. Tapi jika harus memutari rumah, itu bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan?

" Tidak apa- apa. Aku bisa mengelilingi rumah ini diwaktu senggang, " ujar Dei sedikit ketus.

" Ya baguslah, " dengan raut wajah yang masih saja tenang, Sasori menjawab setiap perkataan Dei dengan datar.

" Huh. " Pikirannya tak mampu membaca sikap dingin Sasori. Apa maunya? Lelaki yang terlalu cuek dan susah diajak berkompromi seperti Sasori memang membuat siapapun akan sebal. Daripada berdiam mematung dengan Sasori yang tak ada bosannya memandang yang hijau- hijau lebih baik ia lakukan hal lain yang dapat membuat Sasori melangkah dari tempat berdirinya.

" Ngomong- ngomong, ruangan ini bagus, " ucap Dei, mulai melangkah, naik keatas sofa. " Bisakah tempat ini jadi kamarku? " Ia melompat- lompat diatas sofa.

Sontak membuat Sasori menoleh dan melangkah mendekati sofa yang dilompati Dei, setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara decitan dari dalam sofa. " Hei, turun! " bentaknya.

Dei tersenyum menyeringai. Sudah ia duga Sasori akan datang dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Oh, rupanya dirinya dapat memancing Sasori!

" Coba tangkap aku! " seru Dei, tertawa dan melompat dari sofa ke sofa lainnya.

" Turun! Ini ruangan pribadi! " teriak Sasori yang terpaksa ikut menaiki sofa karena Dei yang sukar ditangkap itu.

" Hahaha…." Rencananya untuk membuat Sasori bereaksi berhasil! Sesekali ia turun dari sofa dan berlari untuk ke sofa lainnya.

" Hei, ini bukan lelucon! Aku serius! " bentak Sasori, mengikuti langkah Dei. Menaiki sofa, turun dari sofa. Dan begitu seterusnya. Bersabar. Jangan sampai amarahnya meledak lagi seperti tadi.

" Hahaha….." Dei terus berlari, memutari ruangan. Senang rasanya, bisa menjaili orang dingin dan irit air liur itu.

" Berhenti atau kau kuusir dari sini, " protes Sasori mencoba berlari secepat mungkin supaya bisa menghentikan gadis aneh ini.

Mereka bagaikan kucing dengan anjing, berlarian mengelilingi ruangan tanpa henti…

Dei lelah sekali. Dikejar Sasori dengan cepat? Ia sedikit membungkuk dengan memegangi kedua lutunya, meredakan sedikit rasa cape bisa membuatnya kembali bergairah untuk menjaili Sasori habis- habisan. Namun tak berapa lama ia akan bangkit kembali, Sasori menubruknya dari belakang hingga dirinya terjatuh.

" Ah…. Maafkan aku, " seru Sasori, kalimatnya terdengar canggung dan dipaksakan.

Dei berdiri dan berbalik, menjawab perkataan Sasori dengan raut wajahnya yang kesal.

" Tidak apa- apa? " Tanya Sasori, menepuk pundak Dei; menampilakan raut mukanya yang tidak peduli itu.

Usahanya gagal. Rencananya untuk membuat Sasori marah- marah padanya lagi, gagal. Lelaki itu kembali dengan sifat dinginnya dan rasa tidak peduli terhadap siapapun termasuk orang yang sudah dicelakainya.

Lutunya sedikit terbentur dan kakinya sedikit terkilir. Tangannya yang sebagai 'penopang tubuh' saat akan jatuh terasa sedikit kesemutan dan sekarang sudah baikan.

" Untung saja kau tidak ikut jatuh, " ujar Dei, menatap Sasori dengan wajah ketus yang dibuat- buat.

Sasori memutar bola matanya, " Ah, ternyata membuang- buang waktuku saja, " keluhnya yang membuat Dei memanas. " Kalau kau merasa dirimu terluka, kau bisa mengambil kotak P3K di ruangan tempat obat- obat – dilantai bawah dekat dapur, " lanjutnya, berbalik dan mulai berjalan kearah kaca tempatnya mematung.

Lelaki itu benar- benar orang yang tidak peduli terhadap siapapun. Acuh tak acuh, seperti mengikuti arus gelombang hidup saja. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah. Ia yang seharusnya memancing emosi Sasori, kenapa ia sendiri yang kena umpannya. Ternyata bercanda pun ada akibatnya.

Kotak P3K? oh, ia hampir saja melupakan burung yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi!

" Terima kasih sudah memperingatiku dan sebaiknya aku harus cepat- cepat pergi dari sini, " sahut Dei, berlari- lari kecil.

" Tumggu, " sergah Sasori tanpa menoleh.

Dei berhenti dan menoleh. " Ada apa? " tanyanya.

" Ingat 1 hal. Kita bukan saudara. Kau bisa menganggapku siapa saja, teman atau orang lain, asal bukan saudara. Abaikan kata- kata dari ibu tirimu, jangan kau percaya. " Kata- kata Sasori terdengar tajam dan menyakitkan.

Dei terdiam. " Oh, baiklah, " jawab Dei kemudian pergi.

" Cih."

.

.

.

" Oh, maafkan aku. Aku sempat melupakanmu. Untung saja kau masih hidup, " ucap Dei, merawat luka disayap burung yang hampir patah itu, setelah sebelumnya berlari mencari ruangan obat. Kalau ada dibawah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!

Rumah yang besar. Tapi kenapa dia ditempatkan dikamar aneh ini. Maksudnya, ruangan yang ada dirumah ini bagus semua. Ia merasa kamar ini lebih mirip gudang daripada tempat tidur. Kau tahu, ia harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Melihat ruangan- ruangan lainnya, sudah bersih…. Mana mungkin Sasori yang membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini. Apa ada seorang pembantu dirumah ini?

" Hei, kau tahu tidak. " Ia mulai membuka pembicaraannya setelah sebelumnya merawat luka sayap itu. " Aku berjumpa dengan beberapa ruangan dirumah ini. Kupikir, kamar ini tidak sebagus dengan kamar lainnya. Maksudku, kenapa kita ditempatkan dikamar ini. " Tatapannya sendu. Ia mencengkeram burung itu, memeluknya. " Aku merasa kita tidak pantas berada disini. Apa dia membenci kita? Aku merasa seperti seorang pengecut saat berada dihadapannya. Kau tahu, dia seperti bangsawan sementara aku seperti fakir miskin saja. Oke, kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia disuruh ibu mengantarkanku kekamar lantai atas. Rumah ini 'kan besar. Siapa tahu kamar yang dimaksud bukan kamar ini. Aneh sekali, " curhatnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila jika berbicara dengan hewan yang tentunya tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Beban dihatinya terasa ringan.

Burung itu menatapnya tajam seolah- olah mendengarkan dan mengerti.

Dei menatap jam weker yang terpampang di depan meja belajar. " Ah, sudah waktunya makan, ya, " gumam Dei. Ia berdiri dan memasukkan burung itu kesangkar. " Kau diam saja disini, aku akan membelikanmu makanan hewan ditoko hewan. Jaraknya lumayan dekat dari sini. Aku punya uangnya. Ibu memberiku uangnya sewaktu diluar rumah tadi. Dan semoga saja ini cukup, " jelasnya, kemudian pergi setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada burung itu.

.

.

Kali ini Sasori merasa bosan. Mematung begini selama beberapa menit. Memandangi hutan lebat yang bercelah- celah cahaya itu. Heh, apanya yang menarik. Tak ada atraksi atau akrobat di depan matanya. Hutan tenang yang bernyawakan hembusan angin saja.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sofa itu. Tak ada suara- suara dirumah ini. Kedatangan 'seseorang' yang katanya 'saudara' itu tidak mengeluarkan suara juga. Ia memang lebih menyukai tempat yang… terbilang sepi daripada rebut dan mengganggu. Tapi jika terlalu lama menyendiri seperti ini, biasanya ia akan keluar rumah dan menikmati kesendirian lagi dihutan belakang rumahnya itu. Terlalu biasa sendirian….

Ia merasa tidak enak hati telah mengatakan hal yang sebaiknya dipendam saja. Ungkapan itu benar. Ia tidak sudi memiliki saudara aneh seperti Dei. Maksudnya, bagaimana kata orang- orang nanti. Pasti mereka akan menghinanya dan membual yang tidak – tidak kemudian meniupkan berita itu dari orang keorang lagi. Yeah, ia tahu hal itu memang tidak perlu dipedulikan. Tapi coba tebak, memiliki saudara dari jalan. Ia tidak suka. Andai saja, gadis itu tidak perlu dibawa kerumah ini. Tentu ia tidak perlu susah- susah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dirinya tidak terjebak kedalam hubungan kekeluargaan yang membingungkan ini. Ibu tirinya itu memang tidak memiliki seorang suami dan sepertinya dia belum menikah. Aneh sekali. Tapi apa yang membuat wanita itu berpikir untuk mengadopsinya saat berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang dirinya menginjak 11 tahun. Kemudian, muncul seorang gadis sebayanya yang tak diketahui latar belakangnya itu. Mengatakan hal- hal yang aneh dan menginjak- injak sofa. Arrggghhh….. ia bingung sekali. Bagaimana caranya agar menentukan, hubungan yang tepat dengan gadis itu? Temankah, sahabatkah, kekasihkah? Ia tidak ingin menjadi kakaknya! Tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah!

" Hei, " seru seseorang.

Perlahan hawa dingin merayap pada kulitnya. Suara yang begitu parau membuatnya sulit menebak apakah orang itu laki- laki atau perempuan. Dirinya yang menghadap kaca besar dan sedikit samar pantulan wajah sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Ada apa? " Sasori terpaksa menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya, berambut pirang panjang yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya itu;memakai gaun berlengan putih panjang polos dan berenda- renda, dan pita sebagai ikat pinggangnya. Juga perban dilengan kanannya yang menjadikan tampilan gadis itu tampak menyeramkan. Ditambah wajahnya yang berparut membentuk sayatan X di kedua pipinya.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya pada 'tamu yang tak diundang' ini.

" Mau mencuri? " Tanya Sasori yang terdengar seperti tuduhan itu. Ia tidak kenal siapa gadis itu. Yang pasti gadis itu bukanlah Dei.

" Anda tidak adil, " kata gadis itu dingin. Dengan tatapan kosongnya, gadis itu mendekati Sasori.

Kali ini rasa terkejutnya tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Ia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan gadis wajah berparut itu.

" Ada perlu apa? " Tanya Sasori, membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin. Ba… bagaimana bisa gadis ini masuk kedalam rumah sementara di depan sana pintu terkunci. Lewat jendelakah?

" Anda sebagai pemilik rumah harusnya dapat bersikap adil. Meskipun orang yang anda temui menyebalkan, tapi tolonglah, buat dia agar merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Saya mengutarakan ini atas namanya, " jelas gadis itu.

Apa? Dia siapa? Atas nama siapa? Seseorang telah membuatnya berpikir lagi. Apa yang dibicarakannya tak sedikitpun dapat dipahaminya. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana jika seseorang kali ini mau berbicara serius dengannya!

Ia takut. Orang yang bernama Sasori bisa takut? Ia juga sama- sama manusia, wajar saja jika punya rasa takut. Gadis yang tiba- tiba muncul tanpa suara derap kaki, menyeramkan dan mengatakan hal- hal yang aneh sudah cukup membuatnya merasa gila. Belum lagi, gadis 1 lagi yang tadi loncat- loncat di sofa sekarang tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya. Oh, ayolah. Apakah mimpi buruk ini dapat terhenti atau berakhir?

" Anda harus ikut saya, " perintah gadis itu, menarik tangan Sasori, dan berjalan dengan tergesa- gesa.

.

.

" Hei, apa- apaan ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana? " pertanyaan Sasori dari tadi tak teracuhkan sama sekali. Bertubi- tubi pertanyaan dengan kata- kata yang sama bagai angin lewat saja. Apa- apaan orang ini?

Cengkramannya begitu kuat. Bahkan Sasori tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Gadis itu berhenti begitupula dengan Sasori. Ia terlonjak ketika; dirinya berhenti disalah satu ruangan yang dibencinya saat ini; kamar Dei.

Untuk apa gadis itu membawanya kemari?

" Anda harus merenovasi kamar yang mirip gudang ini. Anda lihat, atapnya yang bocor. Juga cat- catnya yang pudar membuat ruangan ini tampak jelek. " Gadis itu menariknya kedalam kamar Dei.

Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu letak kamar Dei? Ba…. Bagaimana bisa?

Beberapa pertanyaan mengelilinya dan tidak sedikitpun ia keluarkan.

" Apa- apaan kau ini!? " seru Sasori, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman gadis itu. " Siapa kau? " tanyanya.

Meskipun matanya tak terlihat karena tertutupi rambutnya, namun raut mengejeknya dapat terbaca oleh Sasori.

" Apa itu perlu? " Tanya gadis itu.

" Kalau tidak perlu kenapa aku harus menanyakannya, " gerutu Sasori. Urat- urat menapaki pelipisnya. Sepertinya kesabarannya tinggal 1 tetes lagi.

" Ikuti saja perintahku, " kata gadis itu. " Cepat kerjakan atau kubunuh kau, " ancamnya.

Dengan nafas yang terasa memburu karena berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah, ia membuka mulut. " Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku begitu saja, kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini. "

" jangan banyak bicara. Lakukan! " perintah gadis itu, menunjukan kuku- kukunya yang tajam dan panjang, juga jemarinya yang tiba- tiba jadi panjang begitu saja.

Penampilan gadis itu sekarang benar- benar seperti hantu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hawa dingin medampinginya lagi. Siapa gadis ini? Siapa? Pertnyaannya yang tak dianggap itu kian membuat dirinya semakin penasaran dan takut. Namun sebagai seorang lelaki, tidak boleh ada rasa takut. Buang sifat pengecut itu dan majulah sperti para ksatria.

" Jangan bermain kostum….."

SSrrrrrttt!

"… disini. "

Gadis itu merobek boneka teddy bear usang untuk membuktikan kalau kukunya tidak bermain- main dengannya.

Kepala teddy bear terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah Sasori. Memberi kode, jika permintaan gadis itu tidak terkabulkan, maka Sasori akan menjadi seperti itu dijemarinya yang manis ini. Manis darah.

Sasori terbelalak dan rasa takut mengalahkannya kali ini. Ancaman yang mengerikan. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia menelan ludah.

" Baiklah! " seru Sasori lantang. Ia berdo'a semoga saja kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi dan seseorang, tolonglah, datang kerumah ini…. Datanglah… dan usir gadis seram ini…

" Saya sudah menyediakan peralatannya. Anda tinggal melakukannya saja, " ucap gadis itu, melempar teddy bear tanpa kepala kebelakang punggungnya.

' Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi, ' batinnya sambil mendekati peralatan membangun rumah. Ia tidak tahu harus ia apakan ruangan ini dengan peralatan aneh- aneh yang tak dikenalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Lagipula, untuk apa menghias kamar orang yang dibencinya!

" Aku tidak tahu caranya, " kata Sasori. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang harus dibetulkan ini. Tatapannya seketika tercuri oleh sebuah sangkar burung yang pintunya terbuka itu di meja belajar. Sangkar yang tak ada burungnya. Kaburkah?

'Hah, kali ini rupanya dia mendapatkan pelajaran, ' batin Sasori pada Dei. Ia begitu senang akhirnya burung kecil jelek itu kabur dari sangkarnya. Hebat.

" Anda punya robot? " Tanya gadis itu datar. Sasori kaget dan mengangguk. Ia mempunyai beberapa pembantu robot.

" Suruh mereka mengerjakan ini. "

" B- baik. " Dan sejak kapan dirinya menjadi babu sperti ini.

.

.

" Uwaa….. aku sudah terlambat. " Dei berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai kerumah. " Gara- gara toko yang ada disini tutup, jadi aku pergi saja ketoko lain! Aku takut dia mati! " serunya, berlari dibawah terik matahari. Hh….. ia pasrah. Ia haus. " Bagaimana jika burung itu benar- benar mati! Aku harus cepat! "

.

.

" Wah….. cepat sekali, " gumam Sasori kagum, memandang pembantu- pembantu robotnya yang gesit dan cepat dalam mendekor kamar Dei.

" Kembali bekerja! " perintah gadis itu pada Sasori. Cepat- cepat Sasori mengecat kamar Dei yang dibantu oleh salah satu robot. Beberapa robot lainnya ada yang mengganti genteng, merapihkan kasur, menyapu lantai, mengelap kaca, mengganti tirai kamar, membersihkan barang- barang dari debu, dan masih banyak lagi. Eerrrggghhhh…. Apa- apaan ini! Kenapa dirinya disamakan dengan pembantu! Menyebalkan!

.

.

Dei sampai dihalaman rumahnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai.

" Huaahh…. Akhirnya sampai juga. " Ia berbaring, memandang langit- langit rumah yang bergambar itu. Ukiran berbentuk bunga- bunga langka yang berakar panjang berbelit- belit itu begitu indah dan mencolok. Perpaduan warna gelap dan cerah yang mendominasi rumah besar bak gedung ini. Waw…. Sungguh karya seni yang menakjubkan!

Ia kembali teringat tentang hewannya yang pasti kelaparan itu.

Ia segera bangun dan menyambar pintu.

.

" Semoga saja dia masih hidup…., " do'anya, berlari di anak tangga. Seketika dirinya terhenti setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara gaduh yang nyaring dilorong.

" Aku tidak tahu caranya! "

" Anda harus cepat! Jika tidak…"

Dan suara- suara itu hilang. Oh, apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya, itu suara Sasori. Berbicara dengan siapa? Tanpa harus berdiam lebih lama lagi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Suara- suara itu kian semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Benturan kaca, suara hantaman kayu, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Ditambah suara seseorang dengan Sasori.

Ia penasaran. Tapi, ia takut juga. Ia merasa tidak aman. Dirinya dan Sasori baru berkenalan dan ia tidak tahu apakah Sasori orang baik atau bukan. Ah, lorong kamarnya. Suara itu…. Berasal dari kamarnyakah? Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa- apa pada makhluk mungil yang akan menjadi 'temannya' itu. Apapun yang terjadi dikamarnya, asal tidak sampai melibatkan hewan peliharaannya.

Ia hampir mendekati kamar. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kemudian melihat apa yang terjadi diambang pintu. Ia berjalan pelan- pelan, mengendap- endap. Ah, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Disana ada Sasori dan mungkin saja orang itu akan menolongnya jika ia kena bahaya!

Rasa penasaran yang besar mendorongnya untuk memasuki kamar.

Ia tertegun. Apa yang diharapkannya dapat kenyataan tanpa perlu mengatakannya pada orangnya. Kamar yang semula seperti gudang itu kini lebih indah dan tampak bercahaya. Warna cat yang cerah- biru langit terasa cocok dengan benda- benda yang sedikit dan sederhana. Langit- lagit kamarnya yang semula terlihat bocor itu kini berwarna putih bersih, sepertinya baru diganti. Tuhan memang adil sekali.

Ia bisa bernafas lega ketika dilihatnya burungnya itu masih setia berada didalam sangkar.

Beberapa pembantu robot berbaris bak prajurit dan berjalan melewatinya.

" Waw….." gumamnya, kagum dengan hasil karya para robot. Perlahan, ia mendekati sangkar yang ada dimeja belajarnya itu setelah sebelumnya memandang Sasori yang berdiri disamping ranjang barunya. Sepertinya lelaki itu membantu merenovasi kamarnya.

" Hei, kau melihat seorang gadis menyeramkan? " Tanya Sasori, menaruh kuas diatas cat yang sudah ditutup.

" Gadis? Siapa? " Tanya Dei bingung. Ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Siapa tahu gadis yang dimaksud Sasori berada disebuah sudut.

" Ah, syukurlah. Biarkan saja dia pergi. Dia menyuruhku mendekor kamar ini dan aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Dia hanya mengatakan, ' Anda tidak adil! Anda tidak adil'" curhat Sasori. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget. Ia berjalan mendekati Dei. Tatapannya serius meskipun raut wajahnya masih kaget.

" Apa gadis yang menyeramkan, wajahnya yang berparut itu adalah temanmu? " Tanya Sasori.

Dei tersentak. " Aku tidak punya teman, " sahutnya cepat. Meskipun tidak melihat orang aslinya, tapi cirri- cirinya pun sudah membuatnya ketakutan.

" Yang benar saja, masa kau tidak punya teman, " gerutu Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dei menggeleng. " Aku serius. Aku bersyukur bisa tinggal disini dan berharap dapat memiliki seorang teman. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis yang kau maksud. Sepertinya, dia menakutkan…" Dei mulai taku dan merinding. Hawa dingin menusuknya. Mana mungkin merenovasi kamar dengan waktu singkat. Ia tahu perjalanannya membeli makanan memang tidak cepat dan tidak pula terlalu lama. Merenovasi kamar membutuhkan waktu berhari- hari untuk menyelesaikannya secara keseluruhannya. Ia memeluk sangkar kecil itu.

" Hei, kau tadi tidak muncul ternyata membeli hewan menjijikan itu? " Tanya Sasori ketus. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

" Membeli? I-ini ….. hewan yang kau suruh buang itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuangnya! Ma- maaf, ya. "

" Jangan bohong! Tadi kulihat sangkar itu kosong! "

" Tidak! Dia masih ada disangkar, kok. "

" Ah, yang benar saja. "

" Saat aku datang kesini, burungnya masih tetap ada. "

" Terserah kau saja, " kata Sasori akhirnya, kemudian ia pergi.

" Tunggu, " sergah Dei. Sasori berhenti dan menoleh. " Terima kasih, " ucap Dei, tersenyum.

" Tidak masalah, " jawab Sasori dan mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

" Oh, maaf aku terlalu larut untuk pulang, " ucap ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari temapt kerjanya pada Sasori.

" Ah, tidak apa- apa, " respon Sasori cepat.

Ibu melirik kekiri dan kekanan. " Oh ya, dimana gadis itu? "

" Dia ada dikamarnya. "

.

.

Dei masih bahagia. Siapapun yang memerintahkan Sasori untuk mendekor kamar ini, ia akan selalu melatunkan ucapan terima kasih kepada orang tersebut. Juga pada Tuhan.

" Kau bisa lihat ruangan ini? Ruangan ini begitu cerah. Pewarnaannya tepat sekali! Wah…. Sepertinya aku bisa betah tinggal dirumah ini! " curhatnya pada burung yang terkurung disangkar- diatas meja kecil yang terletak disamping ranjang. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

" Oh ya, besok kita kehutan! Kita ajak…" Ia tidak meneruskan kata- katanya. Kamera dalam ingatannya tak sengaja terputar kejadian disaat dirinya dan Sasori berada diruangan luas itu.

' _Ingat 1 hal. Kita bukan saudara…' _

Kata- kata itu. Oh, kenapa ia begitu senang. Seharusnya 'kan ia menangis. Menerima kata- kata kejam itu….. ia merasa terhampakan. Kalau disini ia bukan sebagai adiknya, lalu sebagai apa? Orang lain? Jika menjadi orang lain, tentu saja ia merasa sedih. Huh, hubungan yang membingungkan!

.

.

Hh…. Sasori bingung. Hari ini adalah hari yang melegenda. Maksudnya, 2 orang gadis yang mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Mereka seperti 'sengaja' tidak menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Aneh sekali.

Dengan ancaman mati. Apa, gadis itu adalah teman Dei? Mana mungkin dia menyuruh merenovasi disembarang kamar. Pasti ada hubungannya. Hmmm….

Angin berhembus kencang malan ini. Rambutnya bergoyang. Kertas- kertas yang ada dimeja belajarnya hampir saja berterbangan. Tu…. Tunggu dulu. Darimana asal angin ini. Kaca kamarnya ditutup. Begitupula dengan pintu. Kamarnya gelap dan hanya sinar lampu dimeja belajarlah yang membuat kamar ini bercahaya. Lampu meja belajarnya memantulkan bayangan. Bayangan itu…. Berambut panjang.. itu bukan dirinya. Hawa dingin menusuknya dan membuatnya ketakutan. Dengan gemetar ia menoleh kebelakang…

" Terima kasih, " ucap sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak terlihat….

" Gyaaa….."

**TBC**

Tadinya cerita ini akan dibuat seromantis mungkin. Tapi sepertinya cerita ini berubah menjadi horror dengan munculnya gadis berparut itu -_-

Dan mungkin untuk detik- detik romantisnya aka nada di chapter depan (Eh…. Tunggu dulu! Masih anak- anak seperti itu tahu cinta? Tidak… tidak….)

Well….. aku tidak terlalu suka pairing ini. Dan dulu gw benciii banget sama pairing Sensodain ini! Tapi kalau dibuat ceritanya, kok rasanya gampang banget, ya. Maksudnya, gw gak perlu piker panjang- panjang atau mengalami writer block. Aneh sekali.

Mohon bantuannya^^


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Review:Utshukusi Musume: Sebelumnya maaf, terlalu lama hiatus karena FFn tidak bisa dibuka. Jadinya aku tidak bisa mempublish ataupun membaca fanfic. Hmm, family-horor, sepertinya menarik. Gagasan yang bagus! Memang tujuan awal cerita ini horor. Dan btw, terima kasih sudah review dan baca fic aneh ini, sayah sangat senang :)  
**

**Summary:**

"Kau lihat kendaraan-kendaraan yang cepat ini? Berbahaya. Aku takut kau lelah berdiri kemudian terjatuh dan tertabrak. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Pokoknya kita harus jalan kaki saja. Jarak rumah dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita harus berjalan ber…."

Kata- kata Sasori menggantung. Semburat memerah menapaki pipinya. Lagi-lagi hal bodoh apa yang membuat dirinya salah tingkah. Berbicara panjang lebar lagi dan mengatakan hal yang tidak dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Dei memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu kata-kata yang terputus itu tersambung kembali.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Ber-sama," bisiknya, sedikit memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam.

Dei tersenyum. Sebuah kata yang ditungguny7a akhirnya dapat keluar dari mulut orang yang cuek seperti Sasori. Waw, kejadian ini pasti tidak akan bisa diulangi lagi.

"Jangan salah tanggap. Ini kata ibuku," tegas Sasori menyembunyikan kebenaran di balik kata-katanya.

"Oh." Entah kenapa Dei sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin kata-kata itu berasal dari Sasori sendiri. bukan copyan dari orang lain.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: **School

"Mulai hari ini, Dei akan sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan sekolahmu," ucap ibunya memberikan pengumuman kepada 2 anak tirinya.

"Ap… apa?" kaget Sasori, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu seragam ini. Pakailah," ujar ibunya pada Dei, menyunggingkan secarik senyum simpul.

Dei menerimanya dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar.

"Ah, mungkin aku harus bersiap- siap berangkat." Sasori mulai melangkah pergi.

Namun ibunya menarik kerah bajunya. "Jangan banyak alasan," katanya sedikit menggertak.

Oh, rupanya alasan Sasori dapat diketahui oleh ibunya!

"Aku takut terlambat…"

"Ini baru jam 5," gerutu ibunya. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin berangkat bersama adikmu. Aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian dan mendaftarkannya. Jadi terpaksa kau harus mengantarnya ke kelasnya dan mendaftarkannya ke kepala sekolah. Maaf, ya."

Sasori tertegun. Apa ia harus melakukan hal jauh diluar dari keinginannya? Mengantar dan mendaftarkan gadis aneh itu? Ya ampun!

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin mengantarnya dan tidak ingin memiliki adik seperti dia," sahut ibunya, membuyarkan lamunan Sasori yang singkat itu.

"A-adik?" Tanya Sasori tergagap. Wajahnya tampak terkejut. Apa anak itu memberi tahu ibu kalau dirinya tidak menganggapnya saudara?

Ibu mengernyit. "Kenapa kau begitu kaget?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak apa- apa," respon Sasori cepat. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kemarahannya pada gadis itu.

Ibunya terdiam sejenak. "Aku harap kau tidak merasa keberatan jika harus mendaftarkan adikmu sendirian," katanya. "Aku ada urusan dengan salah satu pegawai kantor dan kau tunggu adikmu. Ingat, jangan pergi sendirian," pesannya.

Kemudian, nona yang bahklan bisa dipanggil nyonya itupun pergi setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada Sasori.

Dengan malas, terpaksa Sasori harus mematung didepan kamar Dei.

"Hei, kau ini lama sekali. Kau sedang apa?" seru Sasori sambil mengetuk pintu. Ia tidak suka menunggu. Menunggu seseorang terlalu lama –apalagi sampai berdiri- dapat menyebabkan darah yang ada dikepalanya naik.

"Ng….. menurutmu berapa buku yang harus kubawa?" Tanya Dei dari dalam kamar, memberi kode kalau Dei sedang mengemas buku tulis kedalam tas.

"Semuanya pun aku tidak peduli," seru Sasori cepat. "Yang penting cepat. Jangan terlalu lama."

"Semuanya? Memangnya sekarang pelajaran apa saja?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

"Huh."

"Cih."

"Ergghh…," gerutu Dei pelan. Ia memasukan 5 buku kedalam tas. Siapapun pasti akan geram menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aku benci Sasori. Aku benci Sasori, " gerutunya, memasukan alat tulis barunya kedalam tempat pensil yang dibelikan oleh ibunya. "Menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia? Aku bertanya baik- baik padanya namun dia membalasnya dengan sebuah ejekan. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana mau berbicara serius dengan orang seperti dia," curhatnya yang tentunya pada burung kecil yang sedang makan itu. "Lagipula ini masih pagi."

"Hei, jangan membual saja," seru Sasori yang ternyata mendengar beberapa ucapan Dei tentang dirinya. Merasa bosan dan mencoba menahan emosi, Sasori mulai melangkah pergi.

"Aku tunggu kau diruang makan," kata Sasori setengah berteriak.

"Ya baguslah. Kenapa harus terburu- buru?" jawab Dei ketus. Entah kenapa ia jadi emosi seperti ini. "Kau dengar tadi? Dia itu… ergghh… bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" ia bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia lupa harus curhat apa dengan makhluk yang sudah jelas tidak akan mengerti. "Ng…. lupakan saja. Aku akan berdiam diri sebentar disini. Daripada aku harus berjalan disamping anak itu. Biarkan dia berdebu mematung di meja makan."

Ia duduk dikursi- didepan meja belajar. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di kota. Sekolah yang pastinya lebih jauh berbeda dengan sekolah di pedesaan. Hmm… desa. Tempatnya dulu tinggal sebelum datang kesini. Dari kecil ia diasuh oleh neneknya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal waktu ia masih kecil. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan orangtuanya itu meninggalkan dirinya bersama nenek dari ibunya itu. Ia hanya bisa meratapinya lewat selembar foto kecil yang sedikit robek dan memburam itu. Sesekali, di waktu senggang ia pernah bertanya pada neneknya, mengapa orangtuanya tewas. Namun sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepalanya. Hari per hari berlalu dengan cepat, neneknya sakit dan meninggal- memaksanya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang akan dihuninya seorang diri. Ia yakin, orang-orang desa pasti ada yang tahu kemana dirinya pergi. Ia pergi tanpa pamit pada siapapun. Hanya neneknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Ia terpaksa putus sekolah di desa untuk melakukan perjalanan. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia tersesat di kota dan tak sengaja menemukan sebuah panti asuhan yang ribut oleh anak-anak kecil. Baru saja ia berdiri diambang pintu gerbangnya, anak-anak yang sedang bermain-main itu membisu menatapnya, memberi tatapan tanda Tanya dan beberapa anak diantara mereka meledek dan mengusirnya. Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Mereka tidak melihat siapa diri mereka, ya. Seseorang menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi dari panti itu. Seseorang itu juga yang menawarkan pada dirinya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Hmm, rasa terima kasihnya tidak akan berhenti sampai kapan pun.

Tak terasa, jarum jam pendek menunjukkan angka 6 sementara jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 12.

"Wah, aku sudah terlalu lama rupanya." Ia berdiri dan meraih tas yang tergeletak disamping kakinya. "Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi anak itu."

.

.

.

"Kau ini, lambat seperti siput! Untung saja aku memasak makanannya dulu!" seru Sasori, wajahnya terlihat ketus, ia melahap udang kecil yang tergantung di garpu.

"Waw, ternyata orang yang dingin dan pemarah bisa membuat dan menghias makanan restoran, betul-betul sebuah bakat," puji Dei yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Ini bukan bakat," jawab Sasori. "Aku belajar memasak dari ibuku sejak kelas 3 SD. Aku diperkenalkannya pada bumbu-bumbu masakan. selain itu, aku juga diperkenalkannya pada semua jenis-jenis sayuran sebelum memulai untuk memasak. Awalnya aku diajari memasak yang hanya perlu menambahkan garam ataupun kecap. Tapi lama kelaman, aku diajari memasak dengan mengikuti isi resep. Kau tahu, itu sulit sekali. Kau harus mencampurkan atau menambahkan bumbu-bumbu dengan tepat, kalau tidak, rasanya pasti tidak akan enak. Adukannya juga harus merata.," jelasnya.

"Terus?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kau tahu, seharusnya itu pekerjaan untuk perempuan ataupun seorang ibu rumah tangga. Tapi karena ibuku bukan ibu rumah tangga dan aku sering ditinggal di rumah ini sendirian, jadi, aku harus bisa membuat makanan untukku sendiri. Maksudnya, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membeli makanan dari restoran yang mahal-mahal itu. Ibu bilang itu hanya akan membuat uang kita jadi menipis. Dia bilang kita juga dapat membuat makanan enak seperti itu. Jadi, sebelum kau datang kesini, aku sudah bisa memasak," jelas Sasori yang kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah curahan hati.

"Waw, materimu membuatku kenyang. Ng… terima kasih," ujar Dei, meraih segelas air putih dan meneguknya. Ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya selama Sasori bicara. "Sebaiknya kau cepat makan, aku takut kita terlambat."

"Hah." Sasori menatap De3i bi ngung, jadi dari tadi, dirinya berbicara tanpa makan sesuap udang pun…..

"Kurang ajar!" bentak Sasori. "Kau menipuku! Aku capek-capek berbicara dank au… ah, sudahlah."

"Hihihi…." Dei tertawa kecil. Ternyata mudah juga mengerjai orang seperti Sasori!

Wajah Sasori memerah. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Sepertinya kau suka membahas tentang memasak. kau menjelaskannya panjang sekali!" tebak Dei yang membuat wajah Sasori tambah memerah. Ng….. merah padam.

"Huh." Sasori memalingkan muka.

"Hahaha… " Tertawa Dei meledak. Ia tidak percaya ternyata orang seperti sasori itu pintar masak!

"Cih." Sasori menusuk udang dengan garpu dan melahap udang yang berukuran sedang itu sekaligus karena saking marah dan malunya.

"Hahaha…. Expresi marahmu lucu sekali." Dei berhenti tertawa dan menyeka sedikit air matanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Hangan dimasukkan ke hati~."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus jalan kaki? Aku lihat digarasi ada sepeda. Sepertinya itu punyamu. Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" protes Dei. Ia bosan jalan kaki apalagi jika harus membungkam dan menahan nafas setiap kali asap dari kendaraan menghampiri wajahmu.

"Kalau aku memakai sepeda, kau mau bagaimana, hah? Kau 'kan tetap jalan kaki, dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak tahu letak sekolah," jawab Sasori, dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

Dei tertegun. Kenapa Sasori berbicara seperti itu?

"Aku 'kan bisa berdiri di belakangnya," tukas Dei.

"Kau lihat kendaraan-kendaraan yang cepat ini? Berbahaya. Aku takut kau lelah berdiri kemudian terjatuh dan tertabrak. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Pokoknya kita harus jalan kaki saja. Jarak rumah dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita harus berjalan ber…."

Kata- kata Sasori menggantung. Semburat memerah menapaki pipinya. Lagi-lagi hal bodoh apa yang membuat dirinya salah tingkah. Berbicara panjang lebar lagi dan mengatakan hal yang tidak dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Dei memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu kata-kata yang terputus itu tersambung kembali.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Ber-sama," bisiknya, sedikit memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam.

Dei tersenyum. Sebuah kata yang ditungguny7a akhirnya dapat keluar dari mulut orang yang cuek seperti Sasori. Waw, kejadian ini pasti tidak akan bisa diulangi lagi.

"Jangan salah tanggap. Ini kata ibuku," tegas Sasori menyembunyikan kebenaran di balik kata-katanya.

"Oh." Entah kenapa Dei sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin kata-kata itu berasal dari Sasori sendiri. bukan copyan dari orang lain.

"Oh ya. Aku baru ingat. Dimana ayah? Apa kita punya ayah?" Tanya Dei dengan polosnya, mendongak menatap Sasori yang masih memalingkan muka darinya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori pelan.

"Hah, kenapa bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan…."

"Makanya tutup mulutmu!" seru Sasori, menoleh kearah Dei dan menatap gadis itu tajam. "Ini rahasia ibu. Jangan kau katakana hal ini pada siapapun. Jika itu terjadi, ibu bisa bunuh diri!"

Dei terbelalak. Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang ibu memiliki 2 anak tiri tanpa ada seorang ayah? Itu sungguh konyol. Untung saja anaknya anak tiri, coba kalau kandung, itu pasti akan mendatangkan reporter!

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menutup rahasia ini, kok. Itu tidak masalah untukku," kata Dei, berusaha tenang- ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Hn," respon Sasori singkat.

"Umm…. Kenapa dia mau mengadopsi kita? Padahal dia 'kan belum punya…."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kita sudah sampai," potong Sasori.

Dei berhenti di ambang pintu gerbang begitupula dengan Sasori. Sang surya memancarkan sinarnya pada sekolah itu. meskipun masih pagi, namun sekolah ini ramai oleh murid-murid. Aktivitas mereka yang beragam membuat sekolah bernyawa. Sekolah yang bergaya klasik dan bagai gedung ini sungguh indah. Jauh berbeda dengan sekolah di desa.

"Waw…," gumam Dei, matanya tak berkedip memandang sekolah besar yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya itu. seperti mimpi…. Ia tidak percaya dirinya dapat belajar di sekolah modern!

"Ayo masuk." Sasori menarik tangan Dei yang sukses membuat Dei terbangun dari alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

"Hmm….. baiklah. Kau sudah mengisi formulir ini," kata Bu Kepala Sekolah. "Tapi, disini kau tidak menyertakan nama kedua orang tuamu dan saudaramu." Ibu Kepala Sekolah itu menyerahkan selembar kertas formulir yang dipegangnya pada Dei.

Dei menerimanya dengan ragu, ia tidak tahu nama orangtua kandungnya sendiri. ia tidak tahu harus menyertakan nama siapa di kertas formulir ini. Ng….. ibu tirinya?

"Cepat isi!" perintah Sasori, namun yang disuruh hanya menundukan kepala dan sedikit meremas kertas formulir.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Dei pada Sasori. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Sasori dengan sedikit menarik baju lengan Sasori.

Sasori mendesah dan mengatakan nama ibunya dengan nama ayah yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Dei hati-hati.

"lakukan sajalah," respon sasori separuh menggertak.

Sesuai perintah sasori, ia menuliskan nama kedua orangtua barunya.

"Ini." Dei memberikan selembar kertas formulir itu. Namun kertas itu direbut sasori setelah sebelumnya- ibu itu hampir menyambar kertas yang hendak diberikan kepada dirinya (ibu).

"Kau tidak menuliskan nama saudaramu," seru Sasori, mengoreksi nama dirinya di kertas formulir.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak memasukan namamu. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kita bukan… hmph.."

Sasori terpaksa menutup mulut Dei dengan tangannya.

"diam!" seru Sasori pada Dei. Ia menoleh kea rah Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang memberikan tatapan horror beraura seram kepada mereka, terutama Sasori.

"Maaf Bu, dia memang selalu berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Sasori menarik tangannya dari mulut Dei,m tersenyum ramah yang dibuat-buat dan memberikan kertas itu pada Dei.

"Huh, kau ini seperti preman saja. Kau membuatku hampir tidak bernafas," gerutu Dei sambil menuliskan nama Sasori di kertas.

Ia menyerahkan surat itu pada Bu Kepala Sekolah yang langsung disambar oleh orangnya.

"Ho, jadi kau ini adik Sasori?" Tanya Ibu itu, tak sedikit pun pandangannya berlalih dari kertas.

"Begitulah," jawab Dei asal. Ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya benar-benar menjadi adik Sasori.

"Hmm." Ibu itu menyelipkan kertas formulir di beberapa kertas pendaftaran murid pindahan lainnya.

Beliau menatap Sasori.

"Dulu kau tidak bilang kalau kau memiliki adik," kata iIbu Kepala Sekolah, yang sama tajamnya dengan tatapannya.

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "'Kan di kertasnya sudah di tulis kalau dia adik tiriku."

Kata- kata Sasori hampir membuat Kepala Sekolah itu membisu sesaat. Namun usaha itu gagal begitu muncul pertanyaan baru.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kau menjadi adik Sasori?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah pada Dei.

"Baru saja kemarin. Ibu menemukan dia dip anti asuhan. Karena kasihan, ibu mengadopsinya," jawab sasori dingin. Bicara dengan siapa saja, atasan atau bukan, nada bicaranya selalu datar dengan sikapnya yang terbilang dingin. Tidak heran jika orang yang berada di hadapannya itu kesal padanya.

Dei menoleh kearah Sasori. Ia hampir takjub dengan cara Sasori menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kepala dingin. Orang itu membantunya. Orang yang menyebalkan, membuat orang gemas. Hmm… mungkin Sasori tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan!

"Ah sudahlah, Bu. Membuang waktu kami saja," seru Sasori ketus. Ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Dei untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Hei, kau ini. Tak ada sopan-sopannya pada guru," seru Bu Kepala Sekolah, terdengar nada-nada sakit hati di balik kata-katanya. "Jangan menyesal kalau kau tidak naik kelas!"

"Cih, cerewet sekali," komentar Sasori pelan. Yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh orang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Kenapa harus cepat- cepat? Aku bisa terjatuh," protes Dei, tapi yang di protes malah mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kata-katanya hanya sekadar angin lewat.

Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Perlakuan yang sungguh menyebalkan. Ia rugi mengenal orang yang seperti Sasori. Untung saja, hanya ada 1 jenis orang seperti Sasori yang menghadiri kehidupannya. Bagaimana kalau ribuan Sasori, hah, kalau seperti itu lebih baik ia mati sajalah!

Si rambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah dirasa jauh dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang banyak bertanya bak detektif itu. Siapa juga yang tidak akan sebal, menerima pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Ia merasa menjadi incaran guru itu. Target, cih.

"Akhirnya, kau mau berhenti juga," ujar Dei di sela-sela desahan nafasnya. Berjalan terlalu cepat membuatnya kelelahan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menghindar, aku pikir kau akan terus menjawab pertanyaan dari guru itu. Kau memang tidak sopan. Itu fakta, jadi jangan mengelak….."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih," potong Sasori, melepas genggamannya pada gadis yang akan menceramahinya. "Kalian ini sama saja, banyak ngomong. Kalian bisa membuatku gila! Ergghh… kenapa perempuan itu banyak bicara! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Dei, menyeringai. "Memperpanjang curhatan seputar makanan, resep?"

Hanya kata-kata singkat itu saja, Sasori memalingkan muka dan berjalan santai.

Seseorang yang dibelakangnya tidak terima dengan perlakuan itu! Ia berlari, bermaksud mengejar Sasori, agar lelaki cuek itu berhenti.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Ia mencoba menghalang-halangi langkah kaki sasori yang tiba-tiba jadi marah begitu. Hanya dikatai begitu saja sudah tersinggung. Ck.. bagaimana pun ia tidak suka di tinggal sendirian!

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sasori tajam. Dei nyaris membeku dan terpaksa diam.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang 'kenapa aku mengikutimu?' Kau lupa? Kau berjanji akan mengantarkanku ke kelas kan? Tentu saja aku mengikutimu, kita akan ke kelas bersama :D."

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu kelas itu," ujar Sasori, menunjuk salah satu kelas yang pintunya setengah terbuka, mungkin itu artinya, sudah ada guru mata pelajaran disana.

"Kalau kelasnya disini, kenapa kau berjalan kesana? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain kejar-kejaran….." Dei menarik lengan Sasori untuk memasuki kelas itu.

"Kau saja yang masuk kelas." Sasori menarik lengannya secara cepat dan menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Aku kelas 6," seru Sasori sambil berlari.

"Hei tunggu! Mungkin kau bisa mengantarkanku ke dalam! Sesudah ini kau boleh pergi!"

Ah, percuma. Percuma saja. Orangnya sudah tidak terlihat karena sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

Dei tampak ragu. Bagaimana ini? Jika masuk tanpa di damping siapapun, itu memalukan. Lalu, apa yhang harus dilakukannya di luar sini? Tak ada tanda dari para siswa yang selalu mengisi teras ini.

Ah. Ng….. mungkin dicoba saja.

KREK!

"Permisi…..," ucap Dei.

Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Dei hampir kembali mundur. Namun itu tidak ada artinya. Semua ini sudah terlanjur. Ia terpaksa masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya memandang sang guru yang langsung mengangguk padanya. Dengan kerlingan mata danj senyuman, guru itu memberi isyarat pada Dei untuk segera kemari. Langkah pelan dengan pandangan yang terus terarah ke depan, para murid seolah kamera CCTV yang terus memantau target. Suara derap langkahnya adalah nada di kelas itu, untuk saat ini.

"Oh, kau pasti murid pindahan itu, ya," kata Bu Guru, ramah. Dei mengangguk.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

(bla… bla.. bla…..)

Usai menyebutkan nama dan asal tempat, Dei diperbolehkan duduk di bangku kosong (bukan berarti kosong tak ada orang). Bangku yang ditempati seorang gadis berambut biru.

Aneh sekali. Para murid seakan-akan terhipnotis olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka terus menatapnya, sampai jalan menuju bangku gadis itu Begitupula dengan gadis itu, hanya saja gadis itu tampak antusias menyambutnya.

Mereka berbisik-bisik, tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti tentang dirinya.

"Hei, aku juga murid baru. Namaku…."

"Baiklah, murid-=murid. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran phytagorasnya," seru guru matematika itu, tanpa disadari, dia sudah memotong pembicaraan orang, ya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang menyenangkan untuk beberapa atau mungkin semua murid. Setelah sebelumnya menghadapi soal-soal dan buku-buku pelajaran yang harus dilawan dengan akal. Ah, itu cukup menguras energy, apalagi jika tidak makan pagi. Meski istirahat itu singkat, tapi ini lumayan membuat otak kembali bekerja.

"Apa? Seorang anak dari jalanan tinggal di rumahmu?" kaget Itachi, teman sebangku Sasori sekaligus sahabat(solmet).

"Yah, begitulah," keluh Sasori. Oh ya, mereka berada di kantin. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak memesan apapun.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dia, kenapa tidak kau usir saja?"

"Bisa-bisa aku yang di usir oleh ibu karena berani mengusir anak aneh itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ibumu itu sangat penyayang, ya. Orang lain saja ia tamping di rumahnya yang besar." Heh, Sasori tidak suka perkataan Itachi. Apa karena rumahnya yang besar itu, ibunya menerima sembarang orang? Bukan berdasarkan kasih sayang?

"ah, abaikan kata-kataku tadi," sahut Itachi, nadanya terdengar datar dan selalu datar meski bertanya ataupun menyahut. Bahkan expresinya pun datar (itu sudah pasti). Siapapun dapat menterjemahkannya kalau dia ini anak pendiam.

"Begitulah. Ibuku orangnya perasa. Tapi apa dia tidak melihat…. Yah….. tampang seseorang dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika asal terima orang?"

"Kenapa kau malagh Tanya padaku?" kali ini expresi Itachi bukanlah datar, sorotan matanya seolah melanjutkan pertanyaan: "aku- kan-tidak-tahu-?".

"Ini kan hanya perumpamaan!" tegas Sasori, huh, annoyed. Tumben sekali Itachi lumayan bego, padahal biasanya dia akan menanggapi setiap masalah dengan serius, dan memberikan support ini itu. Namun ia coba tidak memedulikan hal itu, ia akan melakukan test.

"Oh."

"Kita harus membuat rencana agar dia diusir dari rumahku!"

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan? Dia kan baru tinggal di rumahmu? Kalau ibumu menemukannya di jalanan, berarti dia tak punya rumah, 'kan?"

Sasori tertegun.

"Kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku?"  
"Bukannya begitu, kau mungkin masih punya hati. Ingat, dia itu perempuan. Apa kau tega, membiarkannya duduk di jalanan sendirian? Kehujanan dan sebagainya?" Kali ini Sasori mulai tidak suka dengan cara bicara Itachi yang bisa di bilang serius sekali. Serius sih serius, tapi tidak perlu di ceramahi juga. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak suka main ceramah. Ia tidak tahu itu, Kembali ke topic. Hei, ada apa dengan anak itu? kata-katanya bijak, Sasori nyaris menciut!

"Ah, kau ini main ceramah saja."

"Aku tidak sedang menceramahimu. Kau tinggal menunggu waktu saja. 1 bulan atau 2 bulan aku rasa itu cukup."

"Kenapa?"

Itachi memutarbola matanya. Huh. Ya ampun.

"Kalau 'baru-baru ini', dia bisa berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Kau ini bagaimana?"

Iya juga sih. "1 minggu atau 2 minggu, mungkin cukup kan?"

"Ah tersrahlah." Itachi memilih pasrah daripada berbicara. Selain buang air ludah, juga memalukan!

"Kalau saja ada aku disana." Sasori mulai membuka curahan baru. Bergumam.

"Memangnya apa kalau kau ada disana?"

"Ya tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu mengadopsi anak itu!" tegas Sasori setengah berteriak. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Itachi jadi bego kayak gini! Huh.

Itachi ber-oh ria. "Ck. Ada-ada saja. Sebegitu bencinya kau padanya."

Sasori buang muka. "Lihat orangnya pun sudah membuatku muak."

Itachi mendadak tidak suka dengan perkataan Sasori. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu. Jadi wajar saja kalau tidak tahu.

"Kalau dia jadi adikmu,pasti kau sudah membunuhnya!" lanjut Sasori ketus.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku sesadis itu!" kaget Itachi sewot. "Memangnya aku ini apa?"

Sasori tidak merespon pertanyaan Itachi. Seperti kerja tidak di gaji, Sasori menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan siku yang diinjakannya ke atas meja. Bingung. Campur pasrah. Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya di masa mendatang? Kemarin saja ributnya tingkat dewa. Padahal baru kenal. Aneh.

"Ah, pokoknya dia membuatku gila!" Sasori benar-benar pasrah. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia tidak tahan tinggal dengan anak itu (baru juga 1 hari -_-). Ia ingin menunjukkan anak yang bernama Dei itu di depan Itachi. Namun orang yang diincar ternyata tidak pergi ke kantin ini. Heh, mencurigakan. Sangat, sangat mencurigakan.,

"Sudahlah, jangan begitu." Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sasori. "Kalau terlalu benci seperti itu lama-laam jadi suka, lho."

"Suka?" sahut Sasori melengking, senyumnya tampak menyeringai. Raut mengejeknya semakin terbaca. Suka? Hah, yang benar saja. Seumur hidup pun ia tidak akan pernah menyukai maupun menyayanginya! Tidak, tidak akan pernah!

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

"Lho? Memangnya itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah, sayangku! Aku bisa menunjukkan anak itu nanti, pulang sekolah!" Saking kesalnya, Sasori tidak tahu kalau ia sudha mengatakan 'sayang' pada Itachi (apa ini perlu kukatakan). Yang disebut 'sayang' sih, merasa jijik. Meski itu Cuma bualan semata, tapi yah, tetap saja itu menjijikkan jika disampaikannya pada sesame lelaki.

Sasori berdiri. Ingin jalan-jalan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi, sedikit mendongak.

"Mau cari angin. Lagipula waktunya 30 menit lagi. Mau ikut?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku mau pesan makanan."

Sasori sedikit mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi?"

Itachi malu mengatakannya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin keenakan makan sendiri dan membiarkan sahabat itu menatap makanannya dalam diam. Well, jadi begini. Sasori jarang sekali membeli makanan di waktu istirahat. Ia lebih sering duduk di meja kantin dan mengobrol. Kenapa? Ia harus menabung, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ibunya itu pulang larut atau tidak pulang. Paling lama sekitar 3 hari. Jadi ia yang harus membeli kebutuhan makan seperti sayuran, beras…. Bla blab la itu dari uang yang di tabungnya sepanjang sekolah. Ah, hidup memang rumit. Rumah yang bagai istana namun rupanya ia yang harus mencari sesuap nasi sendirian. Ya, bahkan ibunya itu tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau pulang lebih lama dan setidaknya menambah uang sekolah. Huh.

Itachi sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Ya…. Begitulah."

"Oh." Mungkin itu yang dapat ia jawab selagi mood kurang. "Aku pergi."

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan adik barumu," ejek Itachi.

"Huh, dia bukan adikku!"

.

.

.

Hmm, hembusan angin pagi separuh siang memang tidak menyenangkan. Namun ini yang dapat ia rasakan selagi menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Berjalan-jalan sendirian di tam,an belakang sekolah sangatlah membosankan. Menghirup udara, mengeluarkan segala penat yang sudah mengisi hidupnya. Sudah dibilang hidup itu rumit, penuh tantangan dan hanya bisa 'menerima'. Menerima sesuatu apa adanya dengan hati yang kurang ikhlas.

Ah, bahkan ia lupa tidak menceritakan hantu 'pesuruh' yang ada di rumahnya! Ah, nasib-nasib.

Semoga saja, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya ia tidak akan menemui hantu itu lagi!

"Akhirnya, anda datang sesuai rencana saya….."

Suara itu…

Baru juga dipikirin. "Apa?" tanpa menoleh guna mengetahui siapa yang ngomong, Sasori mengambil langkah dan memilih menjauhi sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jangan begitu. Anda sudah saya anggap sebagai teman baik saya," ujar gadis itu (Note: Saso sudah tahu siapa yang ngomong dibelakangnya;# abaikan).

Teman baik? Teman baik hantu?

"Wajah jelek sebaiknya menghindar dariku!" seru Sasori, derap langkahnya semakin cepat saja. Siapa juga yang tidak takut dengan hantu? Ini bukan halusinasi. Hidup dan pemikirannya jauh dari yang namanya hantu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan hantu dan berbicara dengan mereka. Beda alam.

Hantu jenis apa dia? Setan? Jin?

"Yah, saya jadi tidak enak hati diledek seperti itu…." Nada suara gadis itu terdengar rendah. Kecewa? Hantu punya hati?

Ke sekolah. Ke kelas. Inilahg rencananya yang dapat membuatnya terbebas jauh dari gadis jelek itu. langkah cepat, tidak terlalu berlari. Ingat, ini masih siang. Pasti hantu itu lupa waktu untuk tidur.

"Jangan pikir kalau anda pergi ke kelas, anda tidak akan bertemu dengan sayah. Anda akan terus bertemu dengan saya selama anda membenci saya."

Sasori semakin tidka mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu. Dari kemarin, kata-katanya selalu aneh-aneh. Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau dirinya akan ke kelas?

Merinding, ia memilih berlari. Berlari menjauh, sejauh-jauhnya dari gadis itu. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

"Memangnya anda dapat menghindar dari saya?"

Kehadiran gadis yang tiba-tiba langsung berada di depannya nyaris membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang. Sasori menyerah. Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong.

"Kau mau menyuruhku mengecat dinding rumah? Kali ini rumah siapa? Rumah tetangga? Aku jadi curiga padamu, sebelumnya tak ada yang menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan para pembangun rumah. Kau ini siapa, hah?" bentak Sasori, hanya maksud menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Gadis itu tampak menyeringai, "Tidak. Kali ini saya ingin bicara serius dengan anda. Ini pentng."

"Apaan? Katakan saja?"

"Lindungilah dia. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jangan membuat dia kecewa. Karena dia adalah…. Masa lalumu."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alis, "Masa lalu? Siapa?" heh, dasar aneh. Sungguh konyol. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli."

"Peduli tak peduli pokoknya harus tahu!" tegas gadis itu. "Mungkin belum saatnya, sepertinya anda meremehkan hal ini."

Kau tahu? Apa yang tak disukainya dari gadis ini? Panggilannya sopan sekali.

Apa ada hantu yang seperti itu?

"Memang," akunya, sekarang ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu.

Namun perasaan takutnya belum juga surut.

"Ya sudah. Dari pada berbicara hal-hal yang aneh, kau pergi saja sana! Urusan kita selesai. Kita tidak punya hubungan apapaun lagi." Sasori berbalik, menghindarkan pandangannya dari sang hantu.

"Saya pegang janjinya. Semoga anda tidak kecewa di masa yang akan mendatang."

Kecewa? Masa mendatang? Apa maksudnya itu? Barukali ini rasanya ia berbicara dengan makhluk aneh!

Bahkan dari kata-katanya tak ada yang ia mengerti!

"Janji? Kedengarannya…" Ia berbalik ke belakang. Ejekan yang akan ia lontarkan terhenti sejenak. Kini matanya mencari-cari kemana perginya gadis itu. Ia sudah tahu persis kalau gadis itu berdiri disini; di belakangnya. Ya, dibelakangnya. Merinding dan tak ingin kejadian ini terulang, ia berlari; menuju kelas.

**.**

**-Baiklah, untuk janji Saso yang katanya akan memperlihatkan Dei-chan pada Ita-kun, marilah kita skip sampai waktu pulang sekolah-**

**.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menyebabkan semua murid berlarian menyerbu gerbang dan itu sungguh mengganggu. Dengan kerelaan hati, ia harus menunggu di dalam kelas sampai semua murid-murid benar-benar pergi. Dan untungnya, ada Itachi bersamanya.

"Mau menjemput Dei-chan?"

Oh, ia akui sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pulang bersama gadis yang banyak ngomong itu. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini berdasarkan tuntutan dari ibunya.

"Kau pasti tahu." Sasori sedang malas membahas tentang Dei atau yang lainnya. Ada perasaan gundah, bingung, gelisah, (apa perasaan itu memiliki makna yang sama?) tentang semua ini. Maksudnya, yeah, ini tentang hantu itu. Ia merasa hanya dirinya saja yang tahu. Ya begitulah. Hanya saja, ia malu untuk mengatakannya. Kau tahu, resiko di tertawakan bis ajatuh padanya. Semua orang pasti tidka akan percaya dengan adanya hantu. Apalagi jika di dengar kalau hantu itu sopan. Sepertinya, tidak akan berlangsung dengan baik. Ya, setidaknya begitu.

Ada baiknya ia simpan saja dulu masalahnya dengan hantu di depan orang-orang. Biarlah mereka cari tahu sendiri dan mencarinya.

"Tapi, apa dia bisa tahu kelas kita?" Tanya Itachi memperingatkan.

"Yah, mungkin dia bisa mencarinya," ujar Sasori dengan tampang annoyed. Ah, ia bahkan tidak tahu aap yang membuat dirinya meremehkan Itachi. Huh.

Ah, abaikan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengira kau sudah pulang?"

"Itu bagus namanya." Sedikit berharap semoga saja Dei pulang lebih dulu. _'Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak suka dia?' _Tanya Sasori dlam hati. Kalau langsung ditanyakan seperti itu, rasanya aneh.

Hening. Mereka tidak mengumbar 1 huruf abjad pun. Mereka diam, benar-benar menunggu murid-murid bubar dari halaman sekolah.

Setelah menunggu waktu tambahan selama 5 menit, mereka melangkah dan mendapat kejutan.

"Ternyata kau disini! Aku sudah mencarimu di beberapa kelas dan harus bertubrukan dengan murid-murid yang berlarian disana. Kalau saja aku tahu kelasmu ada di lantai bawah, aku tidak perlu susah payah pergi ke lantai atas. Waktu pagi aku melihatmu masuk kelas, tapi lupa. Hehe~."

Ah, harapan yang sungguh kandas!

Sasori sedikit buang muka. Memalukan.

Dei-chan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan kejadian awalnya yang berencana untuk pulang lebih dulu karena teringat dengan hewan peliharaannya, merasa lupa jalan, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mencari sasori. Takut tersesat. Begitulah.

"Unik, ya," puji Itachi, ia menanggapi curahan Dei.

'_Kenapa harus ikut-ikutan!'_batin Sasori pada Itachi, dan kalau dikatakan secara langsung, pasti akan timbul konflik.

"Jadi ini gadis yang kau bicarakan waktu istirahat?" tunjuk Itachi pada Dei.

Sasori mengangguk. Mereka mulai berjalan. Kaena pada dasarnya (Saso dan Ita) memiliki sifat pendiam, mereka enggan berbicara. Kalau untuk Sasori, ia memiliki alasan sampingan. Yakni benci.

"Aku…. Dibicarakan?" Meski elat bertnya, tapi itu bukan penghalang untuk tahu.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Masing-masing (-Dei) terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Atau bisa juga disebut khayalan.

"Kenapa?" ia mencoba bertanya, dengan tambahan-memandang wajah mereka 1-1. Sama. Tak ada yang merespon ucapannya. Huh.

Upaya perjalanan yang belum sampai meraih gerbang, merek amembisu berlunkan suara-suara melengking dari siswa-siswa yang berlarian di lapangan. Dei yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan 2 lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya, terpaksa menutup mulut. bertanya pun kalau tidak di tanggapi hanya kaan membuat hati sakit saja. Kalau pun melakukan candaan seperti kemarin, ia rasa itu sedikit memalukan. Karena ada dia, teman Sasori.

Kira-kira siapa namanya? Ia lupa tidak menanyakan itu.

"Ah, anu…"

Mereka berhenti di ambang gerbang.

"Aku pergi." Itachi menjauh dan sedikit melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, iya." Sasori sedikit terlonjak dan balas lambai tangan.

"….. dia siapa?" tunjuk Dei pada Itachi yang berlalu pergi.

Sasori mengambil langkah, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau suka dia?" Tanya Sasori asal.

"Enak saja, aku kan hanya bertanya saja," gerutu Dei. Siapa yang suka orang yang tak dikenal? "Hei, tunggu aku! Kau harus menghargai hasil jerih payahku karena mencarimu tadi!" Dei cepat-cepat menyusul tapi yang disusul malah berlari.

"Huh, tidak berperasaan!"

**.**

**-Di malam yang sunyi bernadakan Tanya jawab-**

**.**

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya ibu antusias.

"Ya, begitulah." Dei tidak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa, tapi yah, hanya itu yang dapat membuat seseorang merasa yakin.

"Aku harap, kalian tidak memiliki masalah yang harus mendatangkan orang tua kesana," ujar ibu itu serius. Dei dan Sasori menanggapinya dengan jelsa. Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan 'susunan' keluarga?

"Kalau pun ada, kalian tidak perlu menuruti keinginannya. Cukup bilang 'ibu sedang bekerja' saja. Oke?"

Mereka mengangguk meski keanehan tersirat dari raut wajah mereka.

"Ya sudah. Matikan semua lampu jika ingin tidur, ya. Hari ini aku sangat lelah." Ibu itu beranjak dari sofa dan mulai melangkah, menuju tangga.

"Aneh, ya. Baru kali ini aku ikut bergabung dengan keluarga tanpa ayah seperti ini. Maksudnya, tidak memiliki ayah yang bukan karena status meninggal! Unik, ya!"

"Ssstt….. jangan keras-keras! Ibu belum seutuhnya pergi," bisik Sasori, melirik kea rah ibunya yang baru menaiki tangga sampai setengahnya.

"Kalau ibuku sampai tahu rahasianya terbongkar, dia pasti akan memarahiku!" lanjut Sasori, masih berbisik namun mendesis. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh." Dei ikut mencuri pandang pada sang ibu yang belum juga menghilang dari tangga. Anehnya padahal tangga itu terlihat singkat. Namun posisi sang ibu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku ke kamar juga, ya. Sepertinya aku lupa memberi makan dia." Dei beranjak dan melesat menuju tangga.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala. Dasar orang aneh. Barukali ini rasanya ia menemukan seorang gadis memelihara merpati. Biasanya kan, mereka pasti akan menolaknya. Begitu pikirnya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Ia melirik jam dinidng yang mendadak mengagetkannya.

Pukul 10?! Apa tidak salah? Ia duduk di sofa kan hanya menunggu ibunya pulang saja? (pertanyaan batin yang sungguh aneh -_-). Ah, ini pasti gara-gara ibunya bertanya-tanya pada Dei (Note: Ibu pulang pukul 21.00). Menghabiskan waktu saja. Dan kenapa juga ia harus diam disini dan mendengar Tanya jawab itu? Payah.

Sekarang disini ia sendirian, ditemani siaran TV dengan tayangan acara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan (baca: sinetron). Dari pada begini, lebih baik ia ke kamar sajalah.

Tapi lampunya….. harus dimatikan semua, ya. Ah, semoga saja tidak ada tanda-tanda buruk atau apalah itu. Seperti, gadis itu. Hii~.

Derap langkah yang berdecit itu berhenti sesaat. Sedikit menunduk, memendam malu. Percuma, siapapun tidak dapat mengerti dirinya. Tidak juga untuk dia.

'_Saso-kun, kau sudah ingkar padaku…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sudah beberapa bulan fic ini tidak kukerjakan, ini semua karena ffn tidak bisa dibuka. Yah, untuk pairing ini, aku merasa biasa saja (tak ada kebencian) karena hari ini Dei-chan atau Saso-kun bukan cowok yang gw sukai sekarang. Gw pernah menyukai mereka, tapi si Dei-chan lah yang sering nyakitin hati gw (lebay lu). Ah, abaikan. Btw, ini ada 6 chapter dan gw merasa cerita ini mirip dengan 'Love Me' yang sengaja gw buat untuk test di . Hanya saja yang 'Love Me' ceritanya bukan horror, cerita itu lebih mendrama dan berakhir dengan sad ending (Btw, si Saso jadi tokoh antagonisnya, lho). Tokoh-tokohnya juga banyak, jadi gw selalu pusing tiap percakapannya (siapa dulu yang ngomong). Apalagi si 3 trio, gw gak bisa bikin humornya!**

**Ya, begitulah. Si Ita-kun mungkin Cuma muncul di ch 2 dan 6, alasan lain kenapa gw hiatus juga karena dia *ceileh*.**

**Oke sip. Thanks yang udah baca, nyasar atau sekadar lihat, saya sangat bersyukur maha karya aneh saya bisa dibaca banyak orang, biasanya kan bulukan, hiks.**

**Gw minta review, terutama soal genre. **


End file.
